conmythfandomcom-20200213-history
The Land of a Thousand Stars
The Land of a Thousand Stars is between two worlds, that are also different than ours: the remains of the destroyed Nurtas and Bluefawn. It is filled with elves and dwarves, magic and witches, angels and tengus, and finally, a magical stone named the Firegem. Can you defeat the evils dwelling in Arhuroth and the other lands? History After the ends of the the worlds of Nurtas and Bluefawn, a new world formed, named Nivithrim. The primal lords, Alnoth, came from the Halls of Light to rule it and keep it safe from evil, including the proud and malevolent Angor, who wanted the powers and races of the world to himself, and destroy goodness. But, other races awoke, the elvenfolk, faeries, and the angels, who first awoke and came into being at the near end of the Days of Light, and like all things, were good, and sided with the Alnoth to keep the world safe. However, Angor corrupted these races, and from them, were bred the tengu and demons from angels, dark elves from the elvenfolk, and the trow, goblins, hobgoblins, and trolls from the faeries. But, in the midst of the Great War, the Stonefolk, bred from elves and gnomes, and Mundanes, awoke and after many years, allied with the Alnoth, started the first realms, and then, Angor created the realm of Nangrost in the north, and waited many years to return in great power, and when he was, the Alnoth defeated him and locked him in the Chains of Doom below. But then, the demons and other evil races grew stronger and followed in Angor's footsteps. Races The races of Nivithrim were numerous and good, though this list includes the corrupted brute creations of Angor. Elves The elvenfolk are one of the original three races, and were created by the Heavenly King. They can interbreed with any race they want, and are skilled at archery, swordsmanship, and magic. They created the countries and castles after men, and their main city is Alfaren in the Land of a Thousand Stars and Elnar in the Silverlands. Faeries Often called the Fair-Folk, these creatures are numerous and usually dwell in Faenir, and the High Fairies are called Fenodyree, and include the Seelie and Unseelie Courts. They are slightly more powerful than the angels, and often play tricks on the Mundanes. They worship Fae of the Alnoth, who created them, and have some beliefs of the Heavenly King. Angels The messengers of the Alnoth, they are separated into groups: Cherubim, Seraphim, Thrones, and Archangels. They are also called 'Kings of Heavenly Doors'. They have a close bond to the Heavenly King, their creator, and are usually winged. There are many of them. Stonefolk The race known as Stonefolk eventually evolved into dwarves. They are usually short, bearded, and some one of them have pointed noses. They are the result of the unions between elves and earth-spirits called gnomes. They dwell in hollow mountains, and love to build and forge many crafts and weapons. Mundanes Mundanes are the race that would evolve into men. Like angels and elves, they are the creations of the Heavenly King. They are very dominant, and created the first buildings and settlements. They do not get along with the elves, and are the second-most widespread race, second to the elves. Other Clans of Mundanes Some mundanes can inherit magical abilities, and are called witches, wizards, and sorcerers. Tengu The tengu are corrupted versions of angels, and appear as bird-like creatures with six talons. They can take a bony humanoid form, though they still have bird-like eyes and can fly. They prey men and dwarves, and are afraid of elves. Hobgoblins,Goblins, Trolls The foul Hobban race are created from corrupted faeries or giants. They can also be created from graveyard dirt that an evil person rested in, or resurrecting faeries with evil spells. Shadowlanders The Shadowlander race includes vampires, werewolves, Heliads, and Ulfhednar. Some vampires and all Heliads were originally spirits, ensnared by Angor, and now are his heralds. Vampires can turn mundanes into beta vampires, like werewolves. Ulfhednar and Heliads cannot do this. After Nangrost's (Shadowlands') destruction, they fled south. Djinn and Demons The djinn are beings created from smokeless fire. They can either be good or evil, though most side with Angor. Their aura is visible, unlike other races, and it is their fire that created them. Demons are evil spirits and beings, (also Alnoth) and include Glagoth (Ice), Mungar (Leaves), Nomoth (Earth), and Pyroth (Fire). They can also be fallen angels (Pazael, Serdas, and the Black Angel are some). Demons can also be humans that had a relationship with a demon. Other Races The other races of Nivithrim are Treefolk (Dryads), Cloudlanders, Riverfolk (Naiads), Gold Folk, Hsigos, Yetis, Scorpiads, Anubites, Harpies, and the Ogres, a type of faerie ensnared by Angor. Etymology The word "Nivithrim" means "region" in all languages. Realms of Nivithrim Destroyed Nangrost- also known as Shadowlands, home of Angor. It had peaks, black forests, dim lakes, cold highlands, and the black castle Nangrog, filled with towers, furnaces, and caverns. Rulnor- the City of Runes, destroyed by the forces of Nangrog. It was the first settlement of men. Elnuin- the valley that the Imrys elves lived in. It was destroyed by the forces of Nangrog also. Fanlas- the harbor near the Silvery Seas, destroyed by wights. Mt. Nalhast- the first settlement of dwarves, destroyed by hobgoblins. Current Here are some of the current cities and lands in Nivithrim. Arhuroth- land of tengu and wights, also infested with Hobbans. Norsol- the silver harbor of elves at the shore of the land, where selkies swim. Baldigan- land of the knights in the west, ruled by Lord Glatisant. Ilannor- city next to the Gold Lake, in Andros. Annoras- capital of Andros, with the High Tower overlooking Arhuroth. Andros- the great country filled with elves and men. It includes Annoras, Ilannor, the Gold Lake, Laslos, Nathlion, the Platinum Forest, Cransil Forest, and Port Nallorn. Gold Lake- the large lake with Annoras in the middle. Laslos- a small town by the Gold Lake. Nathlion- also called the Platinum Forest, it is ruled by Lord Freynal and his High Elf subjects. Its trees have silvery leaves, hence its name. Cransil Forest- The Crescent Forest, it is ruled and inhabited by the Moon Elves. Froxen, Sumuros, and Jadeal- the three realms that border each other, inhabited by elves, men, faeries, and apparitions. Carnolin- the Red City, it is located between the Heather Mountains and the Gold Lake. Its towers are enveloped in mist. Faladaur- the Ashen Country, with many cities. Inros- the country near the large water fall. The Great Sea- the sea with two archipelagos, many islands, and the Staircase of the Stars that leads to Asgarast. Asgarast- the first city of the Gold Country, built and inhabited by the Gold Folk. Gold Country- the misty country in the north. Alfarin- the capital of the elves in Inros. Elnar- the capital of the elves in the Silverlands. Silverlands- called Aurudost, it is the home of the Highest Light Elves and its peaks are home to the Alnoth.